Large plastic pipes are now widely used underground in drainage systems and other fluid flow applications. Such pipe can be damaged if its wall is deflected more than about 5% of the original diameter of the pipe, making the pipe thereafter unsuitable for use. Hence it is important to known whether a plastic pipe has been deformed after its installation in a ditch, as a result of improper backfilling of the ditch or by passage of heavy equipment thereover or otherwise.